


Along for the Ride

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Foe Yay, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Lydia had Allison pressed tight between them on Allison’s bed, neither of them willing to give up an inch of space to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along for the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Erica/Lydia - selfish.

“I’m only going to say this once, Erica,” Lydia said, wrapping an arm around Allison’s waist.  Erica continued kissing a line up Allison’s throat, growling every time Allison shivered with pleasure.  “I can share, but that doesn’t mean I’m not naturally selfish.”

“Really, Lydia,” Allison breathed before Erica could respond.  “You’re _sharing_ me?”

Erica looked up at Lydia with heated eyes, hand trailing down Allison’s hip to slip under her skirt.  “I think Allison’s sharing herself and we’re along for the ride, babe.”  She and Lydia had Allison pressed tight between them on Allison’s bed, neither of them willing to give up an inch of space to the other. 

“No,” Lydia snapped, swatting away Erica’s hand and squeezing Allison’s hip, pulling her in so she could grind against Allison’s ass.  “Allison’s my girlfriend, and you’re her fuck-buddy.  It was in the terms.”

“It really was,” Erica said.  She leaned in and kissed Allison.  “Did you know Lydia sent me an e-mail outlining how this night would go?”

Allison huffed out a laugh, and Lydia smiled.  She and Allison knew each other better than anyone else; they didn’t have secrets.  “I know, I helped write it.”  She reached out, breath labored from the heat of Lydia’s body, and cupped Erica’s face in her hands.  “You’re here because I want you here.  I want you _both_ here.  So can you two play nice?”

Lydia glanced over Allison at Erica and they shared a nod.

“Good,” Allison said, smiling wickedly.  “Go on, then.”


End file.
